In overmolding to create structural attachment between a polymeric, ceramic, or ceramic-polymer composite component and underlying component(s) within an assembly, it may be difficult to obtain an adequate bond. This is exacerbated when the overall assembly size is preferably as small as possible, since the overmold requires adding to the volume of the assembly. Overmolded component surfaces may have limited or no adhesion to the surfaces of the underlying component. This lack of adhesion between mating surfaces of an assembly including an overmolded component may limit the strength of the assembly compared to alternatives in which adjacent surfaces of components within an assembly are adhered to each other.